


These Stubborn Hands

by nan



Series: Stucky Ficlets [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Reunion, post-CATWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's laughter sounded like a sob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Stubborn Hands

“You were important.” The words held no inflection, nor did Bucky’s face change as he stared at Steve. “You were important to me…before.”

Steve nodded slowly. “What do you remember?”

Bucky cocked his head. “Your mother’s name was Sarah. You…used to put newspapers in your shoes.” He blinked and one corner of his lip turned up. “You…you never knew how to turn down a fight. Or when to quit.”

“Yeah, that’s me. Too stubborn to ever quit.”

Bucky came closer, suddenly gripped with the need to touch Steve. He didn’t understand why. He didn’t know how to touch someone gently anymore. “It’s a good thing you’re…so damn hardheaded,” and the words were both foreign and achingly familar on his mouth, “Otherwise we wouldn’t be standing here.” Bucky cautiously cupped Steve’s head, pulling him closer until their foreheads touched.

“I’ve missed you,” Steve said, closing his eyes. “I’ve missed you so damn much. Are you…can you come back with me?”

It would be hard. “Yeah.” It meant facing the shit he’d done. “I can go with you.” It meant staying with Steve.

Steve’s laughter sounded like sobs and they sank to the floor together, their grip tight as if afraid the other would disappear if they let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Another palette challenge piece that needed a ficlet. This one is a little shorter than I'm comfortable with posting on AO3 but hey. Why not. 
> 
> [Join me on tumblr](http://yaynan.tumblr.com) where I cry about the MCU!


End file.
